Hope is a Waking Dream
by lovingtimetravelexpert
Summary: When dreams of a beautiful dark haired lady haunt Robin he sets out on an adventure. Who is this beauty and what has she done to him?
1. But who can decide what they dream

**Hope is a Waking Dream**

Rated: T (notice that the rating might change)

Categories: Romance, Adventure, Drama

Warnings: None (that I can think of).

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of its characters. The only thing that is probably mine is the plot.

A/N: Welcome to my first OQ multichap! (It's not betad but leave me a comment if it bothers you to much then I'll see what I can do.)

Chapter 1: But who can decide what they dream?

She had to be an angel. Appearing in his dreams, hovering above his secret fantasies and deepest wishes. He remembered when it all began. At first he had thought he was making up stories. One night after a rough evening in a pub he dreamed of a fair lady clad in a light blue dress that made her look so lovely. Once upon a time when she had basked in her loneliness she faced death falling from her balcony. Whether it was coincidence or fate she was saved by a blond fairy who visited her just this very evening. The fairy thought the young woman wanted to fall and suggested all she needed was love to have hope again. Skeptically the lady with ebony hair woman promised to trust the fairy. On the evening the fairy visited the lonely lady again, this time with news of having found her soul-mate. The fairy led the now smiling lady to a pub and gestured to a man wearing a special tattoo, the crest of a lion. The fairy left the woman alone to embrace her bright future.

Yet, the lady did not enter the pub. She stood in its entrance while shock, sadness and desperation washed over her face. He stirred in his sleep. He wished to encourage her to go through the door, to grasp the chance in front of her. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop her from running away. When the morning arrived he awakened with a heart heavy with compassion and sympathy for her. When he woke up his chest clenched with dread and for the first time in his life he remembered a dream as clear as a memory.

Robin of Locksley always knew this magical world had many secrets mankind had yet to discover. He respected magic and although he did not understand it he didn't fear it like many do. Instead he simply tried to stay away. Even though he was no ignorant to magic, back then he thought last night's dream just to be his projection of his desire for a beautiful woman. For a warm body, inviting eyes and velvet voice. This had to be the reason why he had dreamed that he was the man in the pub. Robin believed that his mind made up the connection between the sad story of a beautiful lady and himself with the help of the emblem tattooed on his wrist.

When he dreamed again of this beautiful lady without too much liquor in his blood to justify his imagination he was questioning his sanity. Was he making up things? The fairy visited her again asking about the man with the lion tattoo. A scowl marked the lady's face and she blamed the fairy lying about the man being a drunk. Nevertheless the fairy knew she was lying because pixie dust never failed. The brown eyed woman would not listen claiming she had true love once and having lost it. Defeated he fairy left after being insulted by the frustrated lady.

As she was gone the face of the frustrated woman changed into pure desperation. That is when Robin learned that her brown eyes held more emotions than a well could hold water. He wanted to hold her, to caress the soft silken hair and tell her words of comfort. Although he did not know the woman, his heart broke for her while he watched her weep herself to sleep in deafening silence.

In the next few days he wondered about the dark haired woman that haunted his dreams. Was she real? Was she trying to send him a message? Was she herself some kind of message? Were those dreams showing present events, things long gone or yet to come? Maybe his mind tried to make up a substitute for his own misery. A few months ago he had abandoned his father and was banned from his family house and homeland after his father discovered Robin's nightly activities – Robin stole, drank and was known for provoking fights in the pub. When his father confronted him Robin spit on his family crest that adorned the floor in the great hall. He even threatened to cut out the symbol on his wrist swearing he would rather die than live any minute longer in this artificial prison.

Looking back now he knew he had been wrong. He had been childish and now he could never return home. This is why he preferred drinking himself unconscious with foreigners who he met on the way of the homeless and with his only friend in the world. Thinking about Regina he knew he had been exaggerated. His situation was not worse than hers. Oh yeah, he learned that her name was Regina in one of his last dreams. It befitted her majestic composure. He smiled thinking about her stubbornness and her played arrogance. He wondered which house she did belong to because she was obviously very rich. Maybe she was a princess. Chuckling at the thought, his dwellings were interrupted by the clearing of a throat reminding Robin of his surroundings.

"Robin, is everything okay with you?" Little John was his best friend and left the Sherwood Forrest alongside him. They were like brothers and comrades in arms. His friend accompanied him through good and dark times. John was the one that had often heaved a drunken Robin out of a pile of fists in the early morning hours, more often than he could count. He was the one who stood by Robin's side when the house of Locksley abandoned him. In all those years they stuck together no matter what.

In all those years they never lied to each other. Yet Robin could not tell him what was plaguing his mind for weeks. His fingers scratched the rough surface of the table they were sitting at. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

His friend with the physics of a bear gulped down a mouthful of beer the waitress had brought to him not long ago. "These last days you seem to be a little distracted , my friend."

"It's nothing." Robin shook his head. How the hell was he supposed to tell anyone about his recently developed madness?

"You're sure? Cause every time we are at some place you seem either dosing of or watching out for something every few seconds. What is going on?" The light of the nearly burned down candle at their table deepened the shadows of concern on John's face.

John was right. Every time they were at a dim lighted bar, a dusty inn or public establishment of some sort his eyes searched for her. Silently he wished his dreams were true and that they may had yet to happen. If he ever saw her standing in the door frame he knew he would run after her. But that is not something he could share. Not even with his best friend. How could anyone believe him to be sane when he himself doubted his mind?

"Come on Robin. Please tell me what is bothering you."

Robin shook his head and watched the candle flicker with his sigh. "I certainly don't know how to say it."

"Nonsense. You know I am your friend. You're like a brother to me. I stand behind you no matter what. If you're in trouble, I help you out. If you did something wrong, we figure a way to make it right. If you are loosing your mind, I will carry a bucket to catch your spit."

Robin laughed at John's joke all the while knowing that John spoke the truth. Never would his friend that he knew so many years turn his back on him. They had shared dreams and hidden thoughts as kids, food and shelter as adults, compared their beards length when they grew up and argued over whose last woman was more beautiful. There was nothing he could not tell his oldest friend.

"Fine." Robin cleared his throat.

Sensing his reservation, John clapped his hands against Robin's face. "Someone there?"

"Okay, okay stop it." Robin pushed John's hands away and chuckled at his behavior. "Here I go."

John stared at him.

He cleared his throat again. "I keep having these dreams of a woman. At first I thought them not to be real but it is like I am watching her life. And now I don't know if it is real or not."

John knitted his bows. "So is it always the same dream?"

Robin leaned forwards trying to make John understand his misery. "That's the thing. It is like every night I dream of another day in her life. Like I am magically bound to her."

"It is always the same woman?"

"Every night." He lifted his shoulders trying to shake of the feeling how awkward this conversation was. "That is why I believe she really exists and I keep looking for her."

"Hmm." John rubbed his bushy beard. They had established years ago that Robin lost the contest of whose beard was longer. Also Robin preferred his face shaved than itching because of a beard.

Robin raised an eyebrow in question waiting for John to go on.

"Is she pretty?" John laughed for Robin must have made a dumbstruck face feeling heat rise to his cheek.

Well, he should not have expected anything less. Why would John believe him when he was not sure himself of what was happening. He sighed. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I do believe you. I just wanted to make sure you don't have to suffer the awful sight of an old hag every night." He gave a short laugh before he turned serious again. "That definitely sounds like some strong magic."

"You think?" Could it be a spell? But who could have cast it and for which reason?

"Yes, but it does not do you good. Who knows who has bewitched you? Maybe it is trick to manipulate you."

Robin had not thought about that. What if he was tricked? What if it was her who tricked him?

John leaned over the table and spoke his next words in a whisper. "I know of a man who has many powers. He can also look into the future. Perhaps he can help."

Robin's thoughts stumbled upon each other. If this man could look in the future, he could tell Robin if his dreams were projecting the future. Although he was reluctant before to ask for help, he was now anticipating to meet this man. His mouth was dry in anticipation."What is his name?"

John's eyes flickered across the room. "I rather not say it out loud."

For a short moment Robin detected fear in his friend's eyes. Understanding his friend's discomfort, he nodded determined to find this sorcerer. "You don't have to. It is enough for me if you could just lead me to him."

John pressed his lips together before he sighed defeated. "We might leave tomorrow. It is a very long journey to his castle."

"Then we shall leave at dawn tomorrow." Robin patted John's shoulder friendly and nodded to the waitress for another order before he finished his mug of beer hoping the beginning daze would suppress his nightly visions.

* * *

This night Robin dreamed of Regina more vividly than ever before. She wore riding attire and her hair was braided. Although her clothes were not very womanly they still befitted her. Her beauty shined bright for she seemed more natural and relaxed than in her frenzy dresses. If Robin would have been able to draw, he would have drawn her face that wasn't contorted in pain or deformed by a scowl. She was so pretty. A fair maiden indeed. No wonder he was not sure if he made this amazing creature up in his head.

The enchanting sight only lasted until someone magically appeared in her room. Her posture became stiff and guarded, a darkness clouded her eyes as soon as the voice reached her ears.

"Did you keep practicing like I told you, dearie?" The voice of this man – no, he was no man for he had a golden and scaly skin – was childlike and chanted those words. Who was this imp?

"I did." Her voice had grown noticeably darker than the time she shared a meal with the fairy.

"What are you waiting for?" The imp gesticulated wildly before his face grew hard and threatening. He growled, "show me."

Releasing an annoyed huff she put a rock under a cup and stepped away from the table. Her face contorted in concentration as she willed the stone to appear in her hand with magic.

The maniacal giggle made her raise her eyebrows in disgust.

"You made it." Putting his hands on her shoulders the imp smiled. "You are turning out to be the best student I ever had."

A smile flashed across her face before she frowned again.

The manlike creature must have noticed her discomfort and he growled at her. "Why are you not happy?"

Her eyes searched his in the mirror across them. After moment she released a breath. "Did you know?"

Stepping away the imp waved his hands. "Did I know what?"

She did not move away. Turning her head over her shoulder she accused him with a strong voice. "The last time you visited me and told me that darkness will not let go of me, did you knew what would happen that day?"

"What are you talking about?"

She looked defeated. "Nothing." Her shoulders slagged while she approached the balcony. "Every day I am trapped here is a day I regret I returned to the castle."

"Don't put the blame me. After all it is you who became Queen voluntarily."

"You promised me power."

"Which you get, my dear."

* * *

Robin jerked from sleep. Irritated he stumbled out of the bed towards John. He shook his comrade's shoulder wildly and impatient. When John blinked his eyes open, Robin grew even more frantic. "John, pray do tell me. What is the name of the Queen?"

John stifled a yawn. "The Queen?" He rubbed his bearded chin and shifted on his sleeping bag. "Her name is Regina. The king married her a few months ago but she has not being much in public display like the beloved Queen Eva."

Robin stopped listening at some point. He wondered about his dreams of the Queen and how she was a married woman. If there was one woman in the world, he was forbidden to pursue it was the queen. A man could be hanged for a lustrous glimpse at her. Robin shook his head in disbelief. What the hell was happening to him? He was dreaming about the Queen. No, not only dreaming, he realized, he was beginning to feel for her.

* * *

A/N: What do you think about the story so far? I would love to hear/read your thoughts on this story. Maybe you've noticed something? :)


	2. And dream I do

Chapter 2: And dream I do

Traveling was a common task to the homeless. Robin packed his bag with the few things he had taken with him from Sherwood and left with the inn with John before anyone could charge them for their room and the pleasantries of their stay. They did not halt as they left the dive and shelter of the last few days. They did turn around when they reached the outskirts of the village they had come to know for a while. And they did not once look back as they entered the forest in the twilight of dawn.

Their journey was accompanied with the chirping sounds of the birds. They shared only a few words. While John seemed to observe their surroundings Robin was lost in thought. He could not shake the vision of the unhappy Queen out of his mind. He wondered why she would ever had the need to cross paths with such a dreadful imp. He seemed as rotten on the outside as on the inside.

Robin sighed. It was not helping to get rid of the dreams of the Queen if he dwelt to much on her. He snorted a request to his friend to make a pause for a while at a clearing. They started to travel further in to the forest after they recovered from their previous walk. John told him that they should reach the outskirts of the forest by the end of the day and with that Robin was left with the Queen on his mind again.

After a whole day of marching in the forest, stepping between twigs and on anchored stones, they decided to pitch camp. While John dealt with the tents Robin promised to look out for food and dry wood arming himself with his bow and his quiver. Searching for bushes with berries to be picked and animals to hunt, Robin prowled silently through the woods that surrounded him. When he heard a rustle in the bush beside him he drew out an arrow. A rabbit suddenly hopped out of the bush. Robin aimed the arrow for the rabbits head and released a second later. Scattering the dead animal, he returned his arrow to his quiver after he cleaned of the fresh blood. He tied the dead animal to his belt and continued his search for the rest of their meal. Before the sun began to fade he had gathered another rabbit and enough wood to make fire.

Later they ate their meal while they passed jokes and stories they shared so many times but that never became old. Robin was glad for those last few hours of the day in which had his mind preoccupied so he was released of his thoughts of the Queen. John seemed to have noticed Robin's troubles and entertained him until they both were to tired to speak anymore.

At night a noise outside the tent made Robin rise from his sleep. Irritated if the rustling sound was in fact outside the tent or an echo of his pleasant dream of the Queen resting peacefully in bed. Her beauty was breathtaking and one looked closely you could detect a slightly raised corner in her face. in which he watched her ride a horse with a happy smile on her face.

As he regained consciousness Robin heard again rustling. Silently he raised and grabbed a dager and pushed the drapes of the tent away. In the light of a half full moon he detected a dark clad. figure at the extinguished fire gulping down something. Robin walked with cautious steps towards the figure. Suddenly the person stopped moving but did not turn around. Robin did not expect the person to sprint into the opposite direction all of a sudden but started to run after. Thankfully the person was not very fast and Robin reached out his arm to grab the person's clothes but before he could get a hold the person tripped on his long cloak and fell to the floor hitting his head.

After Robin regained composure getting over the brief shock that shook him in his core he carefully touched the body in front of him checking the pulse and breathing. Having made sure that the person was not dead but just unconscious Robin decided to interrogate the person who rummaged through their belongings. He carried the body on his shoulder trying not to fall over any roots or stones because of the darkness that surrounded him. When he arrived at camp he was welcomed by a frightened John and a lit torch. "Are you alright?"

Robin nodded to him. "Yes, I just had some visitor to catch. Could you start a fire? I want to ask our new friend a few questions and we wouldn't want him to freeze."

They tied the thief to a tree. He was a middle aged man with a half bold head and a dark cloak. After they made sure he wasn't to flee any time, Robin threw water into the man's face. He coughed and spit some accidentally swallowed water. When he opened his eyes they blinked in terror. "Please, don't hurt me. I just wanted something to eat."

Robin stood with his arms crossed, watching the man closely. He clearly was no threat. As Robin noticed at the short chase he was shorter, slower and weighted much less than Robin. Still he wanted to steal from them and Robin was no man who took such a thing lightly. He huffed and kneeled in front of the guy. "Who are you?"

The swallowed noticeably. "What does it matter to you? I am just a hungry and thirsty man. Please let me leave and I will never annoy you with my presence again."

From the way the man talked it seemed this was no simple vagabond but someone educated. "Just answer my questions and I will let you leave. I just wonder who steals from men who camp in the woods. There are probably more suited places to look out for a meal. So tell, what is your name?"

The man shifted his feet taking a moment to ponder on his options. "My name is Tuck."

"Tuck?" A moment Robin's mind drifted to the noise that metal made against wood like a horseshoe knocking on a wooden door. "That is a very uncommon name."

The man just shrugged and Robin leaned closer. "Are you some kind of monk or why are you wearing a cloak and this?" He grabbed the chain that was hanging around Tuck's neck. Its pendant was a big silver cross.

Tuck nodded. "You may call me Friar Tuck."

"Why did I catch you stealing our food, Tuck? Did you run away from your monastery or got lost on a walk?" Robin raised from his position. What the hell was a monk doing out in the woods stealing the food of thieves?

"It's nothing like that."

John who had been silent all this time became impatient. "Robin, why are you asking him all those questions? Why should we care? We have our own problems to think about."

Turning towards John he gave him a reassuring smile. "Give me just one moment, my friend. I am just curious and I do like a good story."

John nodded and Robin turned his attention to their captive again. "Tuck, tell me, why were you stealing our food?"

Tuck sighed and bowed his head. "I have not been a member of any monastery for years. At some point I started to help those in need instead of living an abstinent life for myself. Instead of do nothing more than pray I wanted to help people. Someday shortly after I left I met this group of men. They were starving and thirsty. Luckily had carried some food and water with me and I gave them I all I had. Since then we live on the western the people and outskirts of these woods in abandoned home. We look after ourselfs."

Robin was fascinated. He had always frowned upon the hypocrisy of the church that took too much

payments for so little spent hope. Meeting someone who was educated and had lived in this system yet turned away was impressive. He nodded his understanding. "Why did you steal our food then?"

Tuck's eyes grew sad and Robin felt compassion well up in his chest. "We had grown short on supplies after some illness struck us. I was one of the first and by the time I restored some strength many of the others were suffering from the illness and we weren't able to procure enough food. When I stumbled upon your camp I was on my way to town to ask for help." He paused and pressed his eyes closed. "Forgive me, I was so hungry I couldn't just go past. I did not mean to take much. Just a small bite of your bread and mouthful of water."

After all the years in which he cared for nobody but himself, Robin felt like something fell into place right now. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a piece of bread and a canteen. Holding it out in front of Tuck, he waited for the monk to open his eyes.

"You're serious?" Robin felt joy when the monk stared at him in wonder and nodded a silent yes. Tears were gathering in the corner of Friar Tuck's eyes as he gazed at Robin in astonishment. Who would have known helping others could be so satisfying?

Silently John joined them and removed the ropes that tied Tuck to the tree whose gaze traveled between Robin and John back and forth. "Thank you."

Robin looked over to John who grinned. They both knew what to do. Their journey could wait for a little while. Before they continued their travel to the wizard they needed to help some people in need.

* * *

After they broke camp they devised a plan on how to achieve some food fast. The answer to Robin and John was easy. If you wanted something you had to steal it. However Tuck was not as enthusiastic as they were. He did not wanted to steal from someone who might not have enough food either. They decided to steal only a little from many and more from those who weren't easy on supplies. All in all they needed a whole day to travel to the town and steal enough food for Tuck's men. With torches and bags full of bread, dried meat and canteens of water they traveled through the dark of the night towards their destination. They reached the house on the darkest peek of the night and the men woke up one after another starring at them as if they were ghosts.

Sharing the food and stories made Robin forget his dizziness and when he went to sleep in the wee hours of the morning he felt utterly exhausted but satisfied and more virtuous than ever before. As unconsciousness claimed his body he thought about the Queen because he had lived a whole day with only very few thoughts of her.

* * *

The Queen's chamber was dimly lit with a couple of candles scattered around the room. The Queen sat with sad eyes across her mirror and stared at the ring that adorned her hand in exasperation. Words run through the dream like a chant. _Bounded by word, trapped in these walls._

A person appeared in the mirror. It was a short and bold man holding a tray. "I brought a drink we could share before you have to lie down." The Queen rose her eyes to meet his but did nothing to greet him. Her warm brown eyes did not loose their sadness like they normally do when she was alone. Instead of dullness filling her eyes she lay her grief bare to sight and clear for the man to notice. "My dear, you seem very unhappy these last days."

She scoffed and looked away. "That's because I am."

The man's features became sorrowfully and he approached the woman in the seat. "I know you dreamed of another life but can't you see which fortune we have living in the castle."

She closed her eyes remaining quiet.

The chubby looking man placed the tray on the table in front of her and reached for her hands. "What happened, my dear?"

The Queen moved in her seat and turned towards him. Her dark hair fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were rushing with emotions as she looked up. "I fear that I am turning into mother. That I become like her."

"My daughter, why would you think that?" The mans fingers rubbed her hand in a soothing manner. Yet a worry line grazed on his forehead.

"Do you think there is a second chance for love?" Her eyes brightened up in hope and the man answered with a smile.

"Very certainly. I know you find little in common with the King now but over the time you will learn to love him."

"I did not mean him." Her tone grew dark and almost threatening while her eyes lost their brightness instantly.

"Then whom did you mean?" The man frowned upon his daughter. His understanding for her seemed very short. He let go of her hand.

Shaking her head she sighed. "It's not important anymore. I let my chance slip through my fingers." She fumbled with the hem of her coat. Her next words were only a breath punctuated with a rise of her eyebrows. "Again."

"I don't understand. If you had a chance at love why would you let it go?"

The Queen rose to her feet and crossed the room at brisk pace. "I chose power over love. I was too scared to let go of the anger inside me. Although I tried everything not to become like her I am." She stopped walked. "I am."

"My dear Regina-" He laid a hand on her elbow which she pushed away.

"I am turning into a monster. I am like her. No dream can save me, neither some pretty words of encouragement." Flashing in anger she threw a fearful gaze at her father.

He raised his hands as if to touch her but choose otherwise. "Regina-"

"Go away." The dark whisper left her lips as she turned her back towards the male.

"But-"

"I said. Go. Away." The Queens voice rose to an angry yell. "Leave me alone."

The drinks were left forgotten as the man left the chamber and let the woman resume starring with a scowl at her reflection.

* * *

The first thing that was on Robin's mind when he woke up was _Regina_. Her name was Regina. Absently he mumbled her name. A beautiful and befitting name that tasted like a bittersweet nectar lingering on his tongue. Another piece to solve the very thrilling puzzle that was her.

Yet the dream left him with a lot more questions. He learnt that her father lived with her in the castle but her mother was absent. Also Regina seemed to be scared of her. Robin wondered about the story behind her grave worries about becoming like her mother. Although he preferred a good story full of suspense, he feared that he might not be enjoy this story.

And then there was the whole issue with the second love which was nibbling on his nerves. She was meant to meat him in the pub but turned away from him because she wanted to be powerful. Nevertheless the man with the lion tattoo seemed to be her chance to chase away the darkness that was purring on her. Wanting to save her meant to meet her. But wasn't the purpose to visit the mighty sorcerer to get rid of these dreams. To get rid of her.

Robin lifted his right arm to look upon his tattoo. Once upon a time he wanted to get rid of the family crest he despised. Now the same thing that symbolized imprisonment to him for most of his life got a new meaning – hope. Could those dreams hold another meaning to him like the tattoo did or should he get rid of them? Some things aren't meant to be. Most certainly Robin was not meant to love a Queen.

* * *

A/N: I have to confess that I never had not even one review so I am not quite sure if someone wants to read this story. Nevertheless I will continue for now because I have written a few chapters beforehand. Hopefully somebody will tell me she/he likes the story or why she/he doesn't.


	3. And oh my dreams

Ok, I had to start with an apology but it's been a while since I've updated. The reason for the delay was my anger at Zelena's pregnancy. I just couldn't deal with it and needed some hope again. Now with the finale the world is okay again. I can't say how happy I am. And I still cannot believe that it was a finale but Regina is happy. Until now it seemed impossible.

Enough justification. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, fallowed or favorited the story. I hope you have fun reading.

Chapter 3: And oh my dreams

Somewhere water was leaking through the roof. The door was rotten at its frame letting a cold breeze in. Cobwebs and dust were settling themselves in every corner. Laughter was roaring around Robin. The smell of their supper was still lingering in the air. He was home.

It had taken them weeks to tend to all of the men's diseases. John, Tuck and Robin had been working in shifts to make sure everyone was fed and was well. Much the youngest in the group had been in high fever and Tuck's concern for him had rubbed off on Robin so he was chewing on his lip in anxiety for Much to fight of the fever. Alan-a-Dale who was one of the first to recuperate from the flu had told him about Much's past. He had been the son of a miller who had starved to death while he tried to tend to Much. They never had enough to eat because of the high taxes. Much's father chose to feed his son by sacrificing his own health and while Much had been a young lad he understood the lethal consequences of his father getting thinner and thinner all the while he could do nothing more than watch. When the fatal day came Much found his father in his bed with only skin covering his bones. While Much had been selling a few loafs of bread which came out of the miserable harvest his father had died in his bed with no strength to leave. Much had not taken much from his former house when he left. Leaving a tragic past behind.

Robin's heart clenched with sympathy for the youngster and was relieved when the fever grew low. While he and John helped these men he had grown a strong bound to all of them. Getting to know them was like understanding himself a little bit more because they all had one thing in common. They had all run away from the strings that they were constricting them in one way or another. While they never talked about it Robin and John seemed to have come to an agreement to stay longer with this group than just making sure they all were well again. Because they had no place to return to it was easier to make this shabby house their place to return to. The plans to find the sorcerer to get rid of the dreams about the Queen had been long forgotten and Robin never told John that they were still there. In the meanwhile he had got accustomed to them.

Those dreams came very frequently to him. Regina visited every night but as days went by he found that he did not mind them at all. Instead he grew impatient to go to sleep to discover yet another private glance at the Queen. Although he knew his growing compassion and need to dream was not healthy, butt he could not deny himself the pleasure of seeing his Queen even if he wanted to. The plan to visit the Wizard who could make her leave Robin's dreams sank into oblivion a long time ago.

In his dreams he saw that Regina was learning step by step to control magic, dark magic. The imp he had seen once in his dreams taught her how to use magic, telling her how to call upon it and nagging her with a replacement spell. These dreams left Robin always feel uneasy the next morning. From all he heard about it, Robin knew that dark magic was as fatal for the user as for the people used on. The darkness is consuming and can only rarely be overcome. In these moments Robin wished he could talk to her, tell her to stay away from that man, that only darkness comes out of darkness. How he wished she would make a different choice. Yet, he understood her desperation.

For years he had hurt people to fill the hole he felt, which left him even more unhappy. He had stolen things he did not need just for the thrill, he had hit men, had fooled dozens of women to sleep with him. His darkest dead had been when he punched a man's face muddy because he accidentally drunk his beer. He had begun to throttle the guy pressing on his neck with to hands until his eyes bulged out and became red and the muscles and bones in his neck gave in. He would have continue to press if it hadn't been for John who tore him away from the unfortunate guy. Never did Robin know if the man had survived. His father had made sure that the man was pretty soon forgotten. At that time Robin could care less if he had killed somebody. All had started when he lost his loving mother. He was left alone with a father who could see him only as heir and did not love him. His father made him feel his aggravation against him being the only heir because of the early passing of his mother with every word, every punch and every lash of the whip. But on the outside he was always forced to smile, to hide his loneliness.

Even if he had yet to discover the depths of Regina's pain he understood her reasons and felt for her. She was held captive in the castle walls as Robin had been held captive in the obligations to his family.

Robin had learned of the miseries of her marriage when he watched the king announce his departure to her. Regina reacted with a smile that did not reach her eyes and formal goodbye. The dream made Robin wonder if the king had been present at the castle all this time but never visited Regina before. Most of his dreams were limited to her being in her chamber and he had the feeling that it was not because of his dreams' boundaries but because of her own limitation.

Although he never met the king Robin had grown to dislike him. Not only because of how he treated his wife who was to Robin a piece of art created by nature but also because of the way he treated his people. In the short months he lived with Tuck and the other men, he learned of the difficult ways of outlaws but even more of the hardships and poverty of the people in the towns and cities. Rather than dealing with his people's shortages, the king chose to travel to other kingdoms to sell off his daughter to the highest bidder.

It made Robin sick and he told the others about his aggravation against the king. They began to steal from the richer people. The higher their status and wealth the better. Most of the things they kept for themselves but when they found an oaf bread more than they could possibly eat the gave it to the poorest in the town. As he sat in front of the fire with Alan-a-Dale and discussed different schemes for their next thefts, Robin thought about the mountain of gold the king must sit on with anger. Sadly there was no way to the king's treasure. Instead of hunting for the big fish they had to settle with the smaller fish but with the new plans developed by Alan and him they would be able to go for the nobility that lived a few hours away in the next city by spying on them. In the short time he had known Alan Robin was often amazed by the cleverness and wit of the former wandering minstrel who hungered much more time in his life than being sated and full. No matter what the king thought, no matter how poor one is, it does not make him deserve to die.

Spreading his legs on his mat he let his gaze travel over the others surrounding him. For the first time in his life Robin felt truly welcome. Here in this group of outlaws and outcasts he was one of them. A man not wanted from where he came from. The nobles hadn't wanted something to with him because he was a disgraced noble, the poor had not wanted his company because he was a noble - disgraced but still a noble. When Robin closed his eyes he wondered about those wheels of fortune that brought him to this group of men and honored him with private glimpses on the Queen.

* * *

His mind brought him to a place he knew very well by now. Seeing Regina's chambers in his dreams became some kind of stability, a security only achieved in dreams. She was standing at the balcony as the wind swept waves of her hair over her shoulders. Her eyes were closed as she bathed her face in the subtle warmth of the rising sun. She looked younger and at piece. She was more divine than any other creature which wandered earth would be able to. She was a picture to cherish, to uphold, to worship and adore. The praising in his head were rudely interrupted by rushed knocks on her door. Her face melted into the unhappy frown that contorted her features before she told her visitor to come inside.

Her eyebrow rose in confusion when she turned around detected one of the king's guards to enter the room.

"Your majesty." He bowed in front of her.

"What do you want?" Her voice had its typical snarl.

"I need to inform you that the carriage to King Midas will leave any moment."

"And since when do I need to be informed?"

The guard swallowed hardly. "Since the king is absent, your word is the highest in court."

"Is that so? Tell me then what does the carriage transport?" She plastered a fake smile on her face.

The guard shifted his weight being clearly uncomfortable. "Wages and goods in honor to King Midas, your majesty."

She scoffed in - in what? Disbelief or sarcasm? Ignoring the man in front of her she mumbled, "A pile of gold for another pile of gold."

"Excuse me, your majesty?"

Regina shook her head and turned away. "You may leave."

The man was wetting his lips and stood there while his eyes traveled to anything in the room but to Regina.

Regina who finally noticed that he was still here threw him a unnerved glance over her shoulder. "And have a good ride."

"Your majesty." The guard bowed again before he exited the room in a rush.

Being alone again Regina just stood there with a down casted look seemingly lost in thought. Shortly after he left there was a much softer knocking on her door.

"Come in." Her voice was much softer as she absentmindedly bid the next visitor in.

"Regina?" A young girl with long dark hair and pink lips in a pretty dress slowly entered the room. Her eyes rushed from side to side as she took careful steps towards Regina. It was a rather funny scene like Regina was some kind of a wild animal which could lash out anytime. Then again she was as dangerous as a wounded animal.

Sorrow painted Regina's face before she smashed an indifferent smile in front of her true emotions and looked at the young girl. "Snow, you know you shouldn't be here."

"But they said you were sick. I wanted to look after you." Suddenly the girl grinned from one side to another looking rather foolish. "If you feel all better now, maybe we could play?"

Regina shook her head and left Snow in the center of her room as she went to her bed. "I does not matter right now what you wanted, I just wish you to leave."

"But-"

"Now." A glance over her shoulder was all she needed to scare away the young female. The young girl left with her head held down while Regina sighed seemingly tired. With her eyes closed she let herself fall onto the bed and buried her face into her cushions.

* * *

It was midnight when Robin opened his eyes. He wondered about the dark haired girl. She couldn't be Regina's child but who was she that she had the right to enter the Queen's chamber without asking for an audience beforehand? This was the first time he wished he hadn't slept or stared at the ceiling when he was taught about the royal genealogy.

As the fog of sleep left his head he thought about the report of the guard. An idea formed in his head which would kill two birds with one stone. He would be able to steal from the king and would either confirm or neglect his suspicions about his dreams or not. Because he still did not know about which time he was dreaming he couldn't be sure if they would catch the carriage but what harm could come out of it if they did not try? If they found that carriage it would proof that his dreams were playing roughly around the present time. For Robin this mission was either win-win or loose-loose.

Robin rolled over his right side and hit his companion on the shoulder. Will Scarlet who was known to be a skilled swordsman just snored. It took Robin three tries to wake him. When he was finally up Will mustered him with his dark eyes. "You are insane, right? Why would you wake me in the bloody middle of the night? I knew something was off about you the day you came smiling and brought all this food."

In amusement Robin grinned. Will was one of he men he appreciated the most because of his dry humor he even could recall when half asleep. "I am no more insane than you are, my friend."

"Must be my imagination then." Will rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Although as I seem to recall I never woke up at night and felt like waking another man from his peaceful dreams."

Robin scrunched his eyebrows. What would he do when another woke him from his dreams and interrupted another meeting with Regina? Well, they weren't meetings exactly but still intimate enough. "Apologies, mate. I did not know that you had pleasant dreams. What did you dream about?"

Will folded his arms behind his head and smiled. "What is there to dream about other than a chest full of gold and a woman with a full chest?"

Chuckling Robin began to explain his epiphany about a carriage full of treasures which would leave northern kingdom of Misthaven any moment. It would bring gold and other treasures to the kingdom of Midas. Robin pulled out a roughly outlined map of his satchel. He drew a line along the main path between both kingdoms and together Will and him discussed alternative routs which left two short lines that needed to be passed. The men would choose the last one for their fight to use the guards' tiredness and confidence to arrive without any disturbances in favor.

One hour later they were finished and Robin sent Will back to sleep. He himself couldn't sleep that's for sure. He was to nervous about the outcome. All his hope lay on the possibility that his plan might gain him both, treasure and insight.

Before Robin could turn away to occupy himself with his morning toilet Will grabbed his arm.  
"One question. Why would King Leopold give King Midas treasures as presents? Doesn't he have enough?"

Robin shrugged and replied with half a smile on his face. "A pile of gold for a pile of gold."

* * *

While Friar Tuck stayed with Arthur and David at the withering house they called home Robin, John, Will, Much and Alan prepared the ambush on the carriage of the king. Robin hoped it would finally give him some revelation about the when of his dreams. The where he had known for a while know. Deep down he wished that the carriage would come proving that he was dreaming about the present.

Together the men hewed a tree making sure it was blocking the street. Nervousness was settling in Robin's stomach. What if the carriage didn't come? What if it already had passed? What if it had been months since Regina had to consent to the transport of the expensive gift? What if the carriage took another route and Robin would never know for sure? No, there was no other route. He just had to wait and stay calm. John eyed him suspiciously sensing Robin's nervousness. Robin tried to avoid eye contact feeling unsure about his own feelings about the woman of his dreams. Was he mad for wanting to know if the dreams where in the present time? And even if they were, what good would it do him to know? It's not like he would pay the queen a private visit.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard John sigh next to him. His friend put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine."

Robin closed his eyes which stung a little from staring to long into the direction of the castle. "I do hope so." When he opened them again he saw the amused grin of his friend.

"I am pretty sure. From what I know, Robin of Locksley's plans always work out."

Robin chuckled. If he could count on someone to lift his mood it was John. "It has been a long time, since someone called me that."

John laughed mockingly. Just a tad to loudly for a stakeout but Robin could not complain about his friend's effort. "Oh, do you prefer if I call you something else?"

Amused Robin pursed his lips in played offense. "Robin is just fine."

John laughed this time warmhearted and true. Robin met his laugh with one of his own. After John calmed down he smiled and nodded at Robin. They stayed in silence watching the road for a while before John's baritone cut through the noisy silence of the forest.

Calmly he mumbled, "What I don't get is where you've got the information from."

Robin just smirked facing his friend. "A pretty reliable source."

Something like recognition hushed over John's bearded face before he put up a frown. "I see."

When the sound of horses trapping through he woods echoed around them Robin felt as if a big weight was lifted from his shoulder. _Finally, I know_. Robin drew down the hood of his coat shielding his face. He nodded to the others to do the same. Taking a deep breath he motioned for Much to bring himself in position. They had set up the scene. A fallen tree was blocking the way. Much was hiding in the bushed near the road. The others and Robin hid in trees and bushes nearby the fallen tree. The setting was ready for the last actors to arrive and start the play.

Scrunching down they watched the carriage stop in front of the tree. One guard climbed down from his seat and went to inspect the tree. He tried lifting it on his own one time and called for help to push it aside. As the driver hopped off the carriage and made his way to the tree Robin slowly raised his arm and gave Much the sign.

Everything happened in a rush. Much sprinted to the carriage and pulled the door open. As expected another guard was sitting inside the carriage who was shocked for a moment too long. Much grabbed what looked like a golden vase and ran in the other direction. The guard sprinted and shouted after him. Both men at the tree turned around and nervously observed their surroundings. Robin gave the others a sign trusting Much completely with his task to outrun the guard. He was by far the fastest of them. The rest of them attacked the other two guards tackling them down before either could draw their sword. One of them fell after Will punched him first in the face and then kicked him in the gut. Luckily he knocked his head on the tree so he was out cold before anyone had to hit him again. With Alan and John holding the arms of the other man Robin took the helmet of his head and sent him to unconsciousness with a fierce blow on his nose. A cracking noise echoed through the woods. Robin was glad to know that it wasn't his bones that gave in with the blow.

After binding the two guards together the four of them filled their bags with as much gold and jewels as they could fit into their bags. Suddenly Will spoke up ignoring their plan to stay silent. "Why don't we take the whole carriage?" He snorted in exertion as he heaved one of the heavy bags.

Robin looked into the direction of the guards making sure that they were out cold. The guard's nose he punched was leaking blood. With a smirk he turned to Will. "Because we wouldn't want them to follow the trail. A carriage is not as easy to dispose and its trail not easily disguised. Also we have something better."

Will looked confused while Robin climbed onto the carriage loosening the ties of the horses. The others chuckled in disbelief as Will mumbled. "Thank goodness I don't have to carry one of those bags."

After tying all of the bags onto the horses, Robin climbed on the back of one of the animals. "Who wants to ride the other?"

Alan who did not need to be asked twice climbed on the other one. "I'll go. I can't let you have all the fun to yourself." He winked his eye at Robin before he maneuvered the horse into the other direction.

Will threw his arms up. "Really? Why am I not asked?"

Robin grinned at him. "I did."

They all shared a laugh on Will's behalf before they grew serious again.

"We meet you with Much as discussed." Robin nodded to John who he trusted to flee unnoticed to their meeting point. Now only Much had to make sure the guard had fallen prey to their trap and they would be long gone before even one of the guards would be able to entangle himself. Robin rode with a grin on his face, happy about today's conquest.

* * *

Ale ran in streams as the men laughed whole-heartedly and congratulated themselves. John just told what must have been the fourth time of how Much escaped the guard's grasp as quick as a weasel and was nowhere to be seen until they arrived at the meeting point where Much had fallen asleep against a tree.

Light headed by the ale and the mood Robin let himself take away. He stood up and climbed on to the table in the center of their room. Trying to keep his balance although he felt like floating he slurred, "Men, I must say you are very merry."

Someone from his right side called, "We are merry. Thanks to you, Robin."

Robin laughed happily. Never before had he felt this welcome. Nowhere else would someone thank him for something he did – never minding that he hadn't done many good things until now.

Friar Tuck lifted his mug into the air with a satisfied smile. "To Robin."

Everyone chimed in. "To Robin!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be a little darker. I hope you'll stay tuned. Please read &amp; review. I am glad for advices or criticism.


	4. Mad I am not and surely do I not dream

Hello there. As promised I updated faster this time. Although I love Regina I felt there was a lack of stories concentrating on Robin's perspective so I came up with this. So I hope you will get exited about this story (if you are not already) as I am. So lets get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and story of Once upon a Time. I really do not own anything exept the plot.

Chapter 4: Yet mad I am not.. and surely do I not dream

The King was furious. "How could they escape?" King Leopold marched though the throne hall with his arms crossed behind his back. A dark scowl smeared his face into a wrinkled mask.

Three of his men knelt in front of him with there heads bowed in shame. While one of them sported a black eye, one of them had a broken nose which had yet to be treated. The man tried to contain his tears blinking rapidly. They were the very same men Robin and his comrades had stolen from. The Queen sat on her chair next to the King's throne hiding a sly smile behind her hand. One of the men raised his head and spoke up. He was the one who followed Much into the depth of the forest to step into a trap. "It were to many, your majesty."

The old, wrinkled King stopped his march and stepped towards the man. "And after one of them stole just a vase you didn't think it was an ambush but instead you ran after the thief letting yourself be fooled?"

The addressed guy flinched in fear. His reply was a low mumble. "Everything happened so fast."

In the back of the scene Regina stifled a laugh secretly amused as she watched the King interrogate his guards.

King Leopold snorted in rage like a boar and resumed to walk back and forth. After a while he sharply turned towards the line of three men and barked at them: "Who were they?"

The man who had spoken earlier eyed the black eyed comrade at his right side, silently pleading him to speak. The other seemed as if he got the message because he cleared his throat and answered to the king. "I don't know. They wore hoods to disguise them."

The king shook his head and continued his walk along the steps to the throne. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Regina. "You ordered this?"

Regina looked like being slapped shocked at her husband's accusation. Her eyes went wide and she slowly dropped her hand leaning her arm on the armrest while King Leopold climbed the steps. His body towered above her delicate form. Regina regained her composure and straightened her back. "Only because you were on one of your travels."

"So this is my fault?" Her husband raised his eyebrows and pointed his hands to himself in an exaggerated gesture looking rather foolish. But a king that was a fool remains being a king.

Regina shook her head in a calm fashion while her hands strengthened their grab on the armrests. "I did not say this."

The King bend his body leaning over her. The difference in their ages could not have been more obvious as his his wrinkled old face came in stop in front of hers. She was young, young enough to be his daughter. He was old and twisted, distingly so. He whispered, "Then whose fault is it?"

Regina being a strong woman held her head high and met his glare with one of her own. "If you ask me I would say the thieves but they aren't here to confess, are they?"

The echo of the slap rang like thunder, echoing through the hall. "Don't you dare to make fun of me." The King angrily waved a finger in front of her face were a red mark appeared on her cheek. "Don't you ever dare again to make fun of me."

Regina's face was contorted in utter fear as the King's hand raced back and forth towards her face.

The gray haired man's head turned redder the longer he barked at Regina. "I am your husband and your king. Do you understand?"

She nodded barely daring to swallow, muttering. "I do understand, your majesty."

The King turned around in total furry. The men on their knees flinched having witnessed the scene.

"Bring me the thieves that stole from me. I want to punish them for mocking me in front of my kingdom and in front of King Midas. They will be hanged after I had the chance to look them in the eye."

The guards bowed their understanding and left the room quickly rodents. The king again turned to Regina who held her cheek, hurt in her eyes. When he wanted to approach anew she flinched away and ran out of the hall.

Tears streamed down her face for a long while before she reached her chambers in the castle full of nooks and crannies. She threw herself onto the bed and continued to cry into her pillow. For what must have been hours she did not leave her bed. After the biggest wave of anguish had been subsided she cried herself to sleep looking more vulnerable than ever before. She was a flower withering before it came into bloom.

* * *

When Robin woke up his heart felt as heavy as lead. His head pounded and his stomach hurt. Although he had looked to deep into his mug last night, he knew that his sickness wasn't caused by alcohol. He felt guilty for being the reason for Regina's punishment, her humiliation. If he hadn't stolen from the king wouldn't have been so angry and hit her. And for what? All because Robin wanted to take the gold and get the assurance of something his heart had whispered to him weeks ago, that she was a part of the present. He had been selfish and not thinking about the consequences. Of course would someone as simple minded as the king search for the fault in anybody than himself.

As he went to wash himself Robin suffered with the remembrance of the slap and the fear in her eyes. His feet carried him to the lake where he filled a bucket with water. Controlling his breath he tried to stop the sickness from bursting out of his body. She had suffered because of him. No, because of the king but only because Robin stole from him. The lovely creature that she was had worn a face of misery as she cried her eyes out. A deep understanding of her feeling connected him to her. She hadn't been crying because of the shame or even the pain. She had been reminded of the constricting prison. She was owned by the king. A dark fate for such a beautiful being. The image of her amber eyes struck with tears haunted his thoughts. After he finished washing himself and away some of the grim and some of his regret a different realization suddenly floated his mind. Regina no longer occupied his mind but his heart.

When he returned to the house in deep thought he felt like going back to bed. Entering his recently gained shelter he was instantly surrounded by the men. Shocked about being ambushed and about the seriousness on their faces, Robin took a step back. Before he could level his voice he croaked, "What is going on?"

Friar Tuck took a step forward while the mob still encircled Robin. "The men and I have talked, Robin."

Feeling uneasy Robin searched for John's eyes which glittered with amusement. Swallowing down some of the suspense Robin tilted up his head in challenge. "What about?"

"After yesterdays events we all came to an understanding." Friar Tuck smiled folding his hands in front of his body. "Since John and you came into our lives, we have been much better and yesterday you, Robin, showed us how much we can achieve. You did a good job on planning the ambush and leading us. We will be a group of thieves and follow your decisions."

Confused if this was a joke Robin tilted his head. Normally Tuck wasn't known to make that elaborated kind of jokes. "You want me as your leader?"

"We'll be some merry men with you as our leader. In fact we want to be your Merry Men."

Robin shook his head. They did not know him. They did not know the things he had done. "But I am no good. I don't deserve your trust. The things I've done-"

"Are in the past where they do belong."

Robin sighed. He was a murderer, wasn't he? Even if his father had everything he could to keep this a secret, in his heart Robin knew. "Tuck, I am-"

"You're not different than any of us, Robin. We all had our share of mistakes and no matter what you did here begins our new chapter if you want to."

Robin was stunned into silence. Not once in his life had been put so much trust into him. Maybe for the first time in his life he would try his best to live up to his promises.

Tuck held out his hand to Robin. "What do you say? Will you be our leader?"

"You don't know me." He shook his head in disbelief.

Tuck chuckled lightly still holding out his hand. "It's long enough for all of us to be convinced of you."

How could the fates play such a game? First he found a home. Now it seemed he was welcomed with a purpose. He eyed the hand that was offered to him. How could he say no?

Tuck gave him an reassuring smile. "And?"

Robin turned his head to John who nodded his approval. It was the last string for Robin to let go of his fear to disappoint. "It would be a honor to me." Laughing he grabbed Tuck's hand and pulled him into a short embrace.

Around him cheers and laughter exploded while some took his hand to shake it and others put a hand on his shoulder. When the congratulations finally settled down they sat down for a cheery breakfast. Robin's gaze traveled over his comrades who accepted him without asking questions about his past and who believed in him although they did not know him for to long. Finally after all the years he made his miserable life unworthy he had found a purpose. He wondered how on earth he did get to this point. At one point he was banished from his home, moving from village to village without a destination with his brother by heart at his side. If they hadn't met Friar Tuck in the forest they wouldn't be here. If they hadn't planned to visit that powerful wizard, they wouldn't have been in the forest. If he had not been haunted by dreams of the Queen, they would never have started their journey. Was it not ironic how much influence she had on his life without being a part of it? And now he was daydreaming about her. Robin shook his head to abandon the thoughts of the queen and concentrate on the conversation around him.

"- a quick job overwhelming them. Imagine how the king must have fumed after he was informed." Alan chuckled and pointed the bread he held in his hand towards Robin. "It was all because of you Robin."

Robin flinched. So much for suppressing the thoughts on the Queen.

Much chewed on his bread and told him with a mouthful. "Yeah, Robin, we could repeat the ambush or we could pay him a visit and strip him out of his fancy clothes."

No, he couldn't put Regina into such danger again. He couldn't risk her well-being for stealing from the king. From now on he won't make use out of his situation that the queen ruled his dreams. He wouldn't be selfish again. He would make sure that she would remain unharmed. The voices that surrounded him were echoing in his head. Mocking him for his guilt.

"The King shouldn't complain. After all he possesses enough wealth to feed the population of this lands for years. He shouldn't cry about a carriage full of gold."

"And he has a very beautiful woman as wife. I would trade all my belongings for such a young and pretty woman."

Robin clenched his fists under the table.

"Oh yeah I would like to have a night with such a beauty as the Queen."

His stomach twisted and his jaw tightened.

"I wonder what she tastes like?" Laughter – dirty laughter – waved through the room.

His body began to shake. But he could not control the rising anger any longer. He felt like-

"Probably like the rosewater she bathes in."

\- he snapped and hit his fists on the table. "STOP" He hissed a breath. "Stop talking about her like that."

All the noises stopped instantly and he felt many eyes watching him. John who cast him a knowing glance raised his voice. "What is it Robin?"

Everything in his body had tightened to the brink of control. He couldn't and wouldn't answer without choking on his mad anger.

Alan next to him cleared his throat. "Perhaps he wants to take a bite of her too and does not want to share."

Will joined Alan's effort to rise the mood."He first would have to deal with the king to get a bite of her."

Robin stood up from his position in a sharp motion. He left the house without sparing anyone a second glance. Red blurred his vision. His feet took him some steps into the forest where he threw his fists at a tree. His anger did not perish until his fingers were covered in his blood. Finally he draw a deep breath and hung his head low irritated because of his own behavior. He had lost his senses often. Never before because of a woman.

The rustling of leafs made him aware of a presence beside him. Not knowing how long stood next to him he crunched his eyebrows. His friend stood there waiting for him to make the first move. As long as Robin knew John had not once been anything but considerate of his feelings. "I am fine now."

John huffed out a breath he must have been holding. "You're still dreaming about the Queen, aren't you?"

Robin turned to lean on the tree. How could he have been so naive to believe John wouldn't be aware of his state. "You noticed?"

"For a while now." John shrugged. "I thought maybe it will go away in time. Now I have enough proof that it won't go away and it won't affect you less either."

Robin nodded. John knew of his dreams and that he had grown accustomed to them. Maybe he even noticed that Robin was growing a need for them.

"That's how you knew about the carriage."

Damn him for using his knowledge. John made it sound as if Robin had committed a crime. He had done worse. He leaned his head back on tree. He felt tired.

"Robin, this isn't you. Since when do you carry your head in the clouds?"

Robin choose to stay silent. This was a thought he accomplished earlier himself. Loosing his temper once in a while? Yes. But daydreaming about a woman and caring about her so much that he made his knuckles bleed? No. Beauty was deceptive. And so was hope. Hope for something he could never have.

John tore a leaf of a twig next to him and rolled it between his fingers. "Robin, this isn't healthy. You just got carried away because the guys were joking about her. This can't go on like this."

He swallowed and clenched his eyes closed afraid of the truth he was beginning to face. "So you're saying?"

"I am saying what you already know, what you must have been aware of already."

Judgement told his heart to be wrong. His heart told his wrongs to be right. Yet, he could not stay sane if he had the queen's vision on his mind. John was right. His obsession became worse. Would he let his anger out on one of his men next time? Before he could claim the leadership of this group of men he had to abandon his dreams. Even though his heart shattered with the very idea. "I have to visit the powerful sorcerer." Beauty was deceptive...

"And I will accompany you."

Robin finally opened his eyes for what felt like eons. His gaze met John's smiling eyes. How was it possible for him to deserve a friend like John? "John, you don't have to."

A short laughter escaped John. "I do. We started this journey together and we will finish it."

Gratefulness was to less of meaning to equal the emotion he felt towards the kindness of his friend. "Thank you, John."

"No problem. I'd say we start our travel tomorrow." He pointed to Robin's hands. "First you need to get that bandaged."

When they rejoined their comrades Robin was glad that no one spoke about his outburst or joked about Regina.

* * *

"Please, Regina. It's been so long since we played together." The irritating girl was there again. Hopping in front of a troubled looking Regina.

"Snow, I told you."

"Please, Regina, please!" The girl's whining grew louder and louder. Suddenly she stopped whining. Instead she smiled at Regina sweetly and took her hand. "Don't you miss me like I miss you?"

An apprehensive look took place on Regina's face. Emotions were rushing over her face and in her eyes while she stayed silent.

The girl named Snow pulled at her hand and maneuvered her towards the sitting area of the queen's chambers. "You could braid my hair and I yours."

Regina stopped walking and shook her head.

"Regina, what is with you?"

Regina smiled her guarded smile that she hid her emotions behind. "Nothing, dear."

"Just until sundown, please?" Determined the girl hopped again.

Regina turned her head towards the balcony. The sun was already low in the sky. "Only if you promise you'll leave then."

They seated themselves. While Regina braided Snow's hair, Snow blabbered on and on about stories which she experienced outside the castle. Never did she turn around to see Regina hurting more and more with stories she would never have to share.

After a while the little girl fell silent and seemed to enjoy the feeling of her hair being caressed while the Queen wore an absentminded expression braiding Snow's hair with the speed of experience.

Being a young girl Snow White could not stay quiet for too long."Regina?"

Regina was in a dream like state as she watched her hands work on their own. "Hm?"

Snow turned her head slightly to the side earning a noise of protest from Regina. "Do you believe that dreams can become true?"

A bitter smile formed on her face while her voice remained soft and young. "I don't know. Maybe that is something you should discover yourself."

"Have your dreams ever become true?"

Like burned with fire Regina shifted away to put distance between them. Her voice was low and dark. "Never."

The girl stopped smiling and crinkled her forehead in confusion.

Standing up Regina turned away from Snow. "You should leave now, Snow."

Pursing her lips Snow White turned in the direction of Regina. "But isn't it my turn now?"

"Leave!"

The girl rose from her seat. Taking one of the flowers out of her hair, she put it on the cushions. "I believe dreams can become true. Yours surely will be true one day." Snow ran towards her and hugged her. "And if anyone comes in the way, I will chase them away."

A laughter escaped Regina. Her smile was more honest than it was bitter as she looked down upon the petite bloom.

The girl let go of her and dashed out of the room with one turn to wink a goodbye at the still smiling Regina.

"Maybe they will."

* * *

Before the sun was able to rise Robin woke up feeling content with Regina's smile on his mind's eye. Stretching his limbs he felt more rested than he had been the morning before. Suddenly he heard a noise from his right side. Someone shifted in his sleeping bag not far from Robin. He raised his head trying to make out who was awake this early.

Friar Tuck's eyes met his before he blinked his eyes. "Robin, can I help you?"

Robin sat up and folded his legs. He berated himself if he should ask Tuck about a question that lingered in the back of his mind since the dream had vanished. Without making room for an explanation, Robin asked him, "Do you believe dreams can come true?"

Slowly Tuck sat up, too. He cleared his throat and stared at his futon for a while seemingly thinking about the question very thoroughly. When he met Robin's gaze again and opened his mouth he only spend a few words directed towards Robin. "I am certain they can if you work hard."

Chewing his lips Robin tried to diminish the disappointment he felt at the very short answer. Although he knew Tuck would not offer him a recipe to fight off all of his problems, Robin wished for a little bit hope.

Tuck cleared his throat again interrupting Robin's inner debate. "If you work hard enough there is always hope, my friend. The important thing is: Do you think they can come true?"

Sighing Robin crossed his arms behind his head before he layed back. "I do hope so." He wished, he could just make them true now being connected Regina. Even though that was impossible he could not help the smile that overcame his face when he thought about her. Even though he was wrong.

"A funny thing about life is that there are only two great courses which lead us to act upon something. Either we are running away or we are searching for something. Sometimes it is both. Sometimes it the one thing but when you do it you find it is the other. Take this group for example. We all have in common that at one point in our life we kept running away. For my part when I gave up being a monk in the monastery it was a form of running away. But when I found a new purpose to live I detected I had been searching for a new home, a new ideal of life."

Robin stayed quiet while he watched Tuck intensly through his speech trying to make out where Tuck was going with this. When he didn't go on Robin's curiosity overwhelmed him. "What does that have to do with my dreams?"

Tuck chuckled as if he knew something, Robin couldn't see. "Isn't it obvious? Our dreams tell us whether we are searching for something or if we want to run away. You should ask yourself what it is that you want and if you are still running away or if you found what you have been searching for."

Robin nodded absentmindedly. His thoughts formed a confused net. He didn't have the answer to Tuck's question. What was he searching for? Was he still running away? He wished someone could give him the answer to his questions. All the while one truth had covered his heart like a warm blanket: He wished for his dreams to become true. And this idea was at the same time comforting as it was frightening. Nevertheless thinking about her lifted the fog in his mind and the vision of her smile lingered on his mind's eye. Beauty was deceptive and he could not help himself to hope.

In a few hours he and John would leave to get rid of his dreams, so he could overcome his obsession with Regina. In a few hours but not now and who was to judge his heart for feeling lighthearted after seeing her smile again?

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I know some of us are still mad at Robin for his actions on the show but I hope that a Robin in a slight AU is acceptable. ;)


	5. I walked with you once upon a dream

A/N: The rating has changed as you might have noticed. I couldn't help myself but write something sensual and erotic which is nearly inevitable considering the theme dreams. In future chapters there will probably be more erotic elements. I will warn you about that for those who do not want to read such stuff. Tell me how you like this part.

I want to thank NoraMills who made me a wonderful comment a few days back and of course everyone who followed, reviewed and/or favorited this story.

Chapter 5: I walked with you once upon a dream

_Either we are running away or we are searching for something. _Tuck's words still rang in Robin's ears as he and John made their way through the thick forests of Misthaven. They were due to return within a month. While Robin and John traveled to that unknown sorcerer the Merry Men were supposed to do little jobs which would provide them with food and would drop one or the other treasure. When Robin and John would return, bigger jobs would come with their new leader in command. To say Robin was anxious about the task bestowed on him, was an understatement.

For their journey Robin and John packed enough bread and dried meat for at least two weeks. They tried to stay close to lakes and rested a few times a day. The course of the sun guided them to their destination. When it hung low in the sky they pitched their tents and shared their shores for supper. John collected wood for a fire while Robin hunted their meal in the calm atmosphere of the forest with his self-made bow and arrows. Since his early childhood he had been fond of this weapon and had trained to use it rather quickly and lethal. Whenever he had brooded about something he went to the court of his house and learned to become more adapt to the weapon until he was one with his bow and arrows. Back then he had a better weaponry crafted by his father's blacksmith but he had grown accustomed to the mildly crooked bow he carved after being exiled. It served it's purpose when he killed an animal that he could skin later in front of the fire.

Traveling together again, he and John quickly fell back in old routines. Robin felt at peace with his friend at his side. It felt like old times with just the two of them. Before they met Friar Tuck they had only themselves to lean on forging a strong band between them. Now they had a destination and, more importantly, a place to return to. As good as it felt to share some time alone with John Robin was glad he found a place to call home.

If it weren't for his friend Robin would never have come this far and he was grateful for being blessed with someone as John to rely to. He had learned that no matter how hard the circumstances you live in it was easier to confront your problems with a friend at your side. Because of his dreams he knew that loneliness to be the worst fate no matter how wonderful the circumstances appear to be. Everything began to change in his life when these dreams started. Robin had changed, found a new purpose in life and came to know how hope feels like. Yet, he was on his way to get rid of his dreams. Of Regina. Robin gulped and he nearly tripped on a stone when his mind drifted to her. He could not diminish the picture last nights dream had provoked, burned into his inner eye. Beauty was indeed deceptive, but it was oh so tempting as well. Even more so since the reality of the dreams had yet shifted again.

When the dream started he faced a tree planted into the middle of a court. Robin knew he wasn't inside the castle but he wasn't outside either. This garden seemed to be inside the castle. Odd... He wondered why there would be a tree inside the castle, an apple tree nonetheless. The beauty of nature was trimmed from its wildness and banished inside the castle. It was a captive of an artificial garden. A movement on the right side caught his attention and just a few meters away he spotted her sitting on the bench and staring at the tree. And then he knew it belonged to her. Both were captives of this cold and artificial castle when they both deserved to shine in their natural beauty. She deserved to be free.

He felt connected to her more and more as the dreams became more lucid as if he was present in his dreams, a breath away from her but yet too far away to touch. He was able to think and feel. His consciousness was as active as if he would be awake. Before this he had only watched the displays of moments in Regina's life. Now he almost felt her warmth radiating through his body, he could almost smell her lovingly scent which was spiced with something rough at the edge. Even though he was only dreaming about her he was with her at the same time. It was maddeningly ambiguous and certainly not helping the decision to let go of her.

Footsteps were cutting him off his dreamy stupor while he watched the queen seemingly lost in thoughts looking at her tree. She must have been startled as he was because she snapped around all of a sudden. Her expression was a mask of indifference. Yet he saw the fear at the corner of her eyes, in the way her rosy lips twitched slightly. It was like she looked right through him and he could not take the idea of her not noticing him even if he knew she couldn't because he was not really there. Instead he turned around to see who was interrupting their silence.

"Excuse me, your majesty." From the way the woman was dressed in a brownish cotton dress Robin knew it was a maid serving the queen. She bowed in a trained manner that distinguished the poor from the rich. "Your bath is ready. Do you need further help?"

"No, that would be all." Regina waved her hand dismissively. With another breath she seemed to scold herself for her rude manner and lifted her lips into her unreal but realistic smile. "Thank you."

When the girl had left after bowing a last time Regina rose and walked around the stone bench. Robin was conflicted. Should he follow her? She was taking a bath after all and maybe he should honor her privacy. Yet he could not help himself following her. His feet seemed to walk on their own account following her into her chamber where a golden bath tub was filled with steaming clear water. Being raised in a wealthy household he felt instantly dirty. Those baths in the cold river could not wash him clear as a tub filled with hot water. But his envy for her comfort vaded as quickly as it appeared when he saw the surface of the water splattered with red drops. Rose petals were scattered in the water and he gulped – mentally? He wasn't sure himself – for he imagined her skin being caressed by these petals.

When he heard the shifting of silken material he turned around. He was thunderstruck with the sight of her. He couldn't help but look at her. Well, even if he wanted to he couldn't force himself to avert his eyes. It was a dream. At least that was the reason he justified his curiosity with. So he watched as she slowly loosened the pins that hold her hair. A sheet of dark silken hair cascaded over her luscious form making Robin wish he could dig his hands into these silken tresses. He shortly wondered which part of her clothing she had removed when he heard the noise before. But he didn't have to wonder for long because when she lifted her hand to her shoulder she easily pushed the material aside suggesting that she had loosened her dresses bindings. She moved her other hand upwards to repeat the same measure on the other shoulder. Just the sight of her naked shoulders and her wonderful dark hair caused to form a ball of heat in his belly. He wondered if he might die from a heart attack if he stayed to watch her undress further.

From somewhere she procured a brush. When had she had time to do that and where did the brush came from? He watched as she half naked brushed her long hair with deliberate moves stirring the nerves in his belly into a tantrum when her dress slipped further down. At her sensual display he wondered if she knew someone was watching. Her lips were slightly parted making them appear enchanting. Robin felt the need to trace those beautiful pink lips with his fingers, with his own lips, with his tongue and teeth up to the point of the scar in her upper lip. Never before had this scar appeared this erotic to him. Fascinating, astonishing and bewitching, yes, but never this arousing. He was so screwed.

Finally she stopped brushing her hair and continued to undress. The dress pooled around her feet laying her bare to his secret sight. His heart stopped for a moment before it restarted to drum in a raging beat. Her long hair framed her body temptingly covering her breast but revealing erected rosy peaks that his tongue yearned to lick. Her skin was creamy, her curves luxurious and full, her pubic area was shielded from his side by fine black hair. She was truly a vision. If he was any religious he would have prayed forever for this sight to be more than just a dream. And pray he must for she was too perfect to be a human being. She was a goddess and he a mere mortal. She was a divine being and he would gladly go forth into battle for her to die.

No, he would definitely never be worthy of a queen. And most certainly a common thief like him would never be worthy this particular Queen.

Once more she had shown him a new side of her. She was not the innocent young girl that was in pain now. She was vixen that wore no underwear making his heart stumble and every muscle in his body harden just at her sight.

When she stepped into the hot bath tub and released a shaky sigh, he groaned in ecstasy startling himself until he realized again that this was just a dream and that he didn't actually groan. This wasn't real. This was torture on a whole new level. A harsh heat surrounded him. He was trapped in an oven with the beast of lust waiting outside to feast on him. Damn.

She lowered her body into the tub and rested herself against its wall. White steam and red rose petals shielded her perfect form from his sight. Just knowing what was secured under the soft petals was producing wild images in his mind of him ravishing her in this tub making her cry out his name again and again until there was no water left. He shook his head clearing his mind from these ideas. She was turning him into an animal. No, she wasn't. It was him that imagined taking advantage of her in the tub. Besides Robin knew she deserved someone to make love to her, to worship every part of her delicate skin, to take time to show her the highest feelings. And certainly not by him. How was he going to do that? He was not worthy of her. And he could not make love to her when he did not know how it felt either. He had just slept with some easy girls to stifle his needs. He wasn't worth to be allowed to get to know her and definitely not to touch this magnificent body of hers. And yet, how he wished he was.

Suddenly she moaned destroying his thoughts and making his arousal rise again. Was she torturing him because he wanted to get rid of these dreams? Most certainly not because she could not knew he was watching but still he wondered why the hell she had to be this tempting.

After what felt like hours of arousal and desire on Robin's part she left the bath tub wrapping herself into a towel transforming herself from a unholy siren into a cute girl that he wanted to hug carefully. Damn it, he was screwed. When she went to bed the dream lifted from his mind leaving him awake and aching in his tent. The cold of the early morning hour was slowly easing his hardness. With a laugh he thought this woman would be the death of him. With a sigh he knew that was why he had to make these dreams go away.

Yet, while John and he traveled now through the woods he couldn't help but think about her with either a smile crossing his face or desire blooming in his abdomen. Sometimes both happened at the same time.

They had been a few days now on their journey and would reach the wizard's place the next day. The mood between them had changed since the morning that Robin woke up with images of Regina controlling his mind and body. Whenever he smiled John would eye him suspiciously. Whenever they rested to relieve their feet or to grab a bite to eat an uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Robin knew it was only a matter of time before John would tell him what was on his mind, so he wasn't really surprised when it happened while they searched for an area to settle for the night.

John stopped walking and cleared his throat to make Robin stop himself. "Robin, can we talk?"

Robin smiled politely at his friend. He couldn't help himself but felt a little nervous about this conversation. "Of course."

John didn't blink while he eyed his friend cautiously. "You seem very cheery today. You dreamed about the Queen again, didn't you?"

Robin had to stifle a sigh and faced his friend. There was no human being on earth who he trusted more. "Aye."

John remained silent. He just nodded and turned away again as if the conversation was finished creating an awful silence between them. Now that surprised Robin. He did not want anything come between them so he chose to raise a question that was lingering on his mind since the day John had stopped him from taking down a tree with his bare hands. "My dear friend, I want to ask you something, too."

John raised an eyebrow at him. "Shoot."

"All this time you were at my side. Since we met you were my closest friend. Why did you stick to me after all I have done? After I have been such a monster."

"You don't know?" John chuckled and shook his head. "You remember when we met?"

Thinking about the thin little boy that was smeared with mud and hayloft Robin had to laugh. "Of course I remember."

They were walking side by side again strolling slowly through the woods. "You found me in your father's stables when I wanted to steal a few apples to eat. I had been so hungry, I could not see clear and I craved this juicy food like nothing else."

Robin nodded while his memory replayed the scene in front of his mind's eye.

"I did not see you coming but when you tipped on my shoulder. At first I thought I was going to die being punished for stealing from Lord Locksley."

A scowl formed on Robin's face being reminded about his father. The old man was known to take stealing not lightly. What would he say if he discovered his only son was a thief now?

John's deep voice changed into a softer tone as he continued to retell their story. "You just smiled and asked me who I was before I lost consciousness. When I woke I found myself in this cozy bed. There you sat beside me waiting with a bowl of streaming soup next to me. You ushered me to keep silent and fed me. From this day onward you always brought me food. You gave me new clothes and a warm place to hide. When I was healthier you even managed to persuade your father to employ me as a stable boy." He finished with a chuckle.

Robin's heart clenched with a mix of sympathy and regret. Swallowing the thick chunk of compassion that he still felt for his friend's past he tried to enlighten the mood. "I will never forget how you looked like a girl when you feinted."

John laughed hard and punched Robin playfully against his shoulder. He had stopped walking when they reached a clearing that would work as campsite for one night. After a moment of utter silence turned to Robin with a glittering eyes. "When I was at my lowest point you helped me. In some way you gave me a new life. You saved me. Back then I swore an oath to myself that I would always be there to help you no matter what, no matter how low you would sink."

Gratitude and love for his friend brought tears to Robin's eyes. He did not know what to say so he choose to say nothing but let the silence speak for itself. Not only was he lucky to have such a friend but he was blessed that John stayed with him after all he had done. He would rather not think about what his father might have done to John if he caught them when Robin gave him their food and some clothes. Wasting it on a lower being, so his father would say. Thinking about it in retrospective it was then that Robin started his rebellion against his father. Beginning to fled his destiny.

Thankfully John was interrupting his thoughts that were going down a rather dark path. "Can I ask you a question myself?"

"You know you can ask me anything." A reassuring smile grew on Robin's face. He wanted John to know that he trusted him fully.

John did not smile back but drew a deep breath in. "It's about the Queen."

His smile faltered and he nodded cautiously. Robin knew John gave him a way out right now but he did not want to keep secrets from his dearest friend anymore. Although he Queen was the most complicated theme in Robin's life and he did not know if John would like what Robin had to say.

"You were very protective of her the other day. You love her, don't you?"

Robin thought about the way he lost control over himself. He had been raging just because the men told nonsense about Regina as they did about anything else. The last time he had lost control like this was when he beat that poor lad into a bloody mess. And yet it had been so different from that time because when he hit the men his control started slipping away but he could channel his anger on the guy. Because of Regina he had turned into a wild red eyed wentigo. Hard to say if it was love but he obviously held deep feelings for her that turned him in the blink of an eye into a jealous and protective fool. "I think I might." He sighed. "But none of that matters. I cannot pine after a dream for the rest of my life, can I?"

John's gaze skipped to the ground. He nodded slowly, "How is she?"

"Regina?"

"Yes, the Queen. How is she?"

"She is -" Robin trailed of because he wasn't sure what to tell John. Thinking about Regina consumed him with mixed feelings. Calmness and nervousness rushed over him at the same time as did desire and plain happiness. Trying to voice these emotions was futile but he wanted to depict her in the most realistic way. He drew a deep breath in. "She is beautiful in every way. Her heart is full of love yet with so much pain. Her eyes are the color of warm amber and they are sparkled with gold when she is happy. But she is not naive and blunt like most royals are. She has wit and a quick tongue which can keep everyone on his toes. She is -" Taken aback he stopped. A veil has been lifted. A new truth was revealed to him. And yes, he was very much in love with her. "She is everything. Everything I never dared to dream about." And yes, he won't forget about her. Cutting her off meant the same as cutting off a limb. Even if he forced the dreams away, she would still be a part of himself.

After a while John berated himself what to say. "I won't tell you what to do but if you ask me I'd advise you to let her go. Even if she seems very special she is still the Queen and you can't just claim a queen. No good will come out of this. I suggest we find the wizard and ask him for help. And you decide whether you take his help or not. Just remember that I will support your decision whatever it is."

"Thank you John, for everything." Never had he spoken words more truthfully.

They started to set camp after their talk. The sun was hanging very low. A signal to them to work faster to gather enough firewood for the night. No matter how big the fire was they had build Robin did freeze that night. Thoughts of loosing Regina made his blood run cold. The cold lasted until she brought warmth into his heart when she smiled in his dream and this time it was a real smile. And he let himself believe the illusion that it shone for him.

* * *

A/N: As always read and review. :)


	6. A dream within a dream

Chapter 6: All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream

Life. Most of the time it seems unfair. The poor do not deserve how they live. Neither do the rich. Yet it was even harder if you looked in detail for the irony in life. When you unravel the secrets behind closed doors and begin to see people as individuals with their own miseries. Discovering the scratch under the polished golden surface. Life? It was hardly ever fair. That's what Robin thought when he watched the exchange between Regina and her mentor. If our actions are motivated because we search for something or we are running away what life did Regina lead? Was it brought to a standstill? Was dark magic the only way to gain some power over her actions? What must have happened to such a young and beautiful girl that she turned to dark magic? One of the reasons had to be her very unhappy and forced marriage to a king that did not care about her. A king that, when he acknowledged her presence, seemed rather content to punish her for his own weaknesses.

If Robin would have to choose a person he wished to see dead, he knew who his first choice would be. Not because he was jealous. But because he wanted Regina to be free. Funny how one's wishes could be changed by others. Before Regina entered his life the only human being that he had put a death wish on, was his father. Well, his second choice would probably still be him. Although it didn't matter whether Lord Locksley was alive or not. Robin had his own life now and he wanted for Regina to have her own, too. Well, thinking about her dark magic he would also like to see her getting rid of the evil imp who was at the moment watching her failed attempts at creating a fire ball. Robin could do nothing but stand at the side and watch her becoming more and more irritated while her mentor was being nasty, scolding and insulting her.

When she struggled for what must have been the tenth time to form a fire ball the wizards growled in anger. "This a waste of time."

Regina was huffing her breath as her concentration left her. She seemed desperate about her unsuccessful display of a spell she had already mastered weeks ago. "Let me try again."

The wizard snorted and waved his right hand in a dismissive gesture. "If you're thinking I have nothing better to do, you are quite mistaken. I have some deals to finish."

Regina clenched her fists and frowned. "I just can't channel my anger."

The imp drawled in response: "And what, I might ask, is it that is keeping you?" He walked around Regina as if he was circling his prey. "Have you finally grown accustomed to your loneliness or have you forgiven Snow White for what she did? Has that little brat grown on you?"

"Never." Her reply was instant. Her voice was dark and hoarse like every time she spoke about the unnerving little girl as Robin had come to learn.

"Then you have to ask yourself what is it that is keeping you from being angry? If there is nothing to be happy about you should be raging with uncontrolled fury right now. All I see is a kitten mowing because of a skipped meal, dearie." Unsatisfied with her answer the wizard obviously tried to dig deeper by pulling on strings that would make Regina explode sooner or later.

But to Robin's surprise and very likely to that of the man-like monster, she did not sport the familiar irritable reaction but gave him an indifferent "It's nothing." with a shrug of her shoulders.

The wizard stopped in motions and stared at her as if she had grown a second head. He watched her closely while she seemed to become nervous under his gaze. He suddenly smiled wickedly and shook a finger into her direction. "You're keeping something from me." His voice sounded bemused but his smile betrayed its twisted meaning.

Regina let her eyes drop to the floor. Was she escaping his gaze? This was new. Where was her spike? Where was her quick tongue and composure? Where was her mask? "I don't have to tell you everything."

The imp walked towards her in slow moves as her gaze was fixed to the ground. He stopped in front of her. Close enough to invade her personal space.

Robin wished he could step up to him and push him away. He was sure if he had a body right now his fist would be clenched so hard his nails would crack his skin and draw blood.

Regina just stood there waiting for her mentor to say something. She seemed very unsure about herself today and Robin shortly wondered what was bothering her. What had he missed between the last dream and this? The memory of the last dream rose tried to fight this dream but he pushed it away concentrating on the display before him.

The evil wizard did not move for a while. Drawing the uncomfortable silence into a length. All of a sudden he leaned towards her and drew a deep breath in. That monster was sniffing her!

Disgust was not the only emotion raging inside of Robin as he watched the creature smelling Regina. She wasn't a common daisy to smell. She was a queen. And this unworthy being dared to disrespect her in such a way? His friend anger embraced Robin as he couldn't do nothing but watch that bastard taking a deep breath of her.

When the imp was finished he backed away seemingly astonished and slightly revolted scrunching his nose and waving a hand in front of his face. "Ugh, I can smell it all over you." He spat the next word as if it was a curse. "Hope."

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't hope. What could I hope for anyway?"

"Ah, ah, ahh." He wiggled a finger in front of her face. "Don't change the subject, dearie. I know this smell and its sickly sweet fragrance that's burning my nose. You can't fool me."

Regina simply shrugged and turned away.

"What has happened? Did you actually made amends with Snow White?" He raised his hands in the air and drew mockingly circles with his hands. "Did you grew fond of her? Or is it someone else." His voice was high pitched when he chanted: "Is it love?"

Regina twitched slightly. And Robin was not the only one who noticed because the evil wizard dropped his deceptive smile behind her back. His face formed a cold scowl that would have frightened many.

Unaware of the expression on the imp's face behind her, Regina tried to quickly cover up her reaction with a mocking laugh. "Love? Huh, don't be silly. There is no one for me in this world anymore and you know that." She faced the imp again who changed his mimic into a calculating face. "I just have a rough day. Maybe we should reschedule the lesson."

After he watched her a few moments the wizard nodded in agreement. "If that is so, I better get going. I don't like a waste of time and you better think about what it is that is making you less angry."

A bad feeling was left inside of Robin as the imp puffed himself away. Regina had not seen the face the evil wizard had worn. But it promised nothing good. Obviously that being had seen something he did not like and Robin feared for what he would do to Regina if she kept failing using magic.

Still he was wondering about her reaction, too. That twitch did not mean nothing. Especially since he came to know Regina as someone who wore her mask very tightly. Today tough she had been irritated and bewildered while she trained her magic. Her mask had been discarded and forgotten. He could do nothing but wonder about her behavior and he was about to be more confused. For suddenly a smile appeared now on her face. What had happened?

* * *

Finally they reached their destination. It was still early in the day when Robin and John reached the western outskirts of the woods and broke trough the thick parts of the forest. Their eyes were welcomed by the sight of a castle in the valley. "This is it." John said while he pointed to the illustrious building that was placed so far of from any village. "The Dark Castle." As they stood high above the castle Robin wondered who this wizard was that lived in such a castle in solitude. Normally it was not wise to knock on the door of people who deliberately lived so far away from others, especially when they called their home "The Dark Castle". Robin hoped they would not get cursed for intruding the wizard who lived secluded from any other human being. It was only a while until they would find out.

They resumed their walk while they were bathed in the sun for the lack of the protective trees. Robin squinted his eyes as the castle seemed to glitter in the hot sun. A nagging feeling of uneasiness was settling on him as he could not tear his eyes from the building that flickered in the heat. Why had he such a bad feeling with this?

Trying to divert his mind of his uneasiness he cleared his throat and asked John: "How do you know this wizard anyway?"

John turned his head to Robin."Oh, I don't know him. I've never met him in person but I've heard many stories about him. It is said he can do anything."

Now he felt a little easier about this. "He is a good guy then?"

Surprisingly John laughed. "Not exactly."

The joke must have escaped Robin's notice for he did not understand how this could amuse John. "What do you mean?"

In contradiction to his words John smiled. "He is called the Dark One. People say he is a human soul bound to the darkness of the world. The strongest being who walks on earth's soil."

Robin stopped walking. _WHAT?_

Noticing Robin's hesitation John stopped, too. "Robin, he is the only one who can help you with your condition."

Hundred's of thoughts were crossing Robin's mind as he tried to process this new information. The Dark One? A human soul bound to the darkness of the world? How could John ever thought this was a good idea? And what did he mean with 'condition'? He finally managed to voice his thoughts in one word: "What?"

His expression must have been ridiculous for John chuckled lightly. "Come on, Robin. Don't tell me you believe any of this? You know people exaggerate."

Robin swallowed. The uneasiness was back, only a few times stronger pounding with a strong fist against his resolve to go through with this. "You don't believe what they say?"

Shaking his head John smiled at him."No, not really. He probably is very powerful and not the nicest guy but there are many who benefited from dealing with him."

"Dealing?" There was again a new piece of information which was unknown to him before. For a short moment he asked himself why he had not raised any question about this wizard before but then again, he had trusted his best friend's advice completely. How was it that John did not tell him anything about this sooner?

John cleared his throat. A sign that this couldn't be good. "It is also said he wants something of yours in trade."

Something of yours? What did that mean again? Gold? A house? Your heart? Robin shook his head in disbelief. "You really think this is a good idea?"

John put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Look, I don't know what is true and what is not. I did not want to tell you any of it because I was afraid you would back out. But we'll eventually find out because he is the only one who can help you."

Robin sighed. His friend knew him well. Although John manipulated him, Robin was too churned up to being angry at him. John was right. He would have never started this journey if he had known all this before. Now it was to late to turn around. He just had to hope the presumably dark wizard would leave them alive if Robin would refuse to trade any of his organs. "And I always thought you were the responsible one between us both."

John smiled sheepishly and they continued to walk the road to the castle.

All the while Robin sent a silent prayer that this wouldn't be their last resort.

When they stood at the gates of the castle Robin was drenched in sweat from the heat and his inner turmoil. No chance to turn back now. For a moment he wondered if they were supposed to knock. But as he raised his hand the doors opened themselves clearing the sight to a great hall were a figure stood in the shadows. A too friendly voice berated them to come in.

Stepping out of the sun and inside Robin recognized the figure instantly.

"You!" Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Right before him stood that evil man-shaped monster that trained Regina to wield dark magic and to grasp upon her hate. The Dark One, huh?

"So you heard from me?" The thing dared to giggle as Robin tried to get a grip on his anger.

John was shocked now, too. "You know him?"

Robin controlled his emotions or at least tried to. It was unwise to show his connection to Regina for his sake and more importantly for hers. He tried to cover up his shock and the rush of anger with a smirk. He threw a gaze at John to keep quite and not to blow his cover. "I've heard many stories."

"Still I shall introduce myself. I am Rrrrrrumplestiltskin . If you heard from me you must have a purpose for being here. What is it that you want from the Dark One?" The imp made an inviting gesture.

Robin and John made a few more steps into the hall. The gates closed again untouched by any person. But instead of feeling uneasy, Robin still fought a battle against his emotions. Just earlier today he watched the creature in front of him throwing Regina a threatening gaze. It was difficult to differentiate between his dream and this moment now. When he felt John nudging him with his elbow, Robin finally found his voice. "My name is Robin of Locksley. I keep having dreams about a person. Every night I go to sleep I dream of her and her life. It's like I am observing moments, actual happening moments of the person's life."

Something crossed the dark eyes of the evil wizard. The bastard knew something. He knew what those dreams meant!

John stepped in and raised his voice. Maybe he was feeling the tension running of Robin in waves. "Can you help him? Do you know why he has these dreams?"

"Well, it could be fate, could be luck. Who is to tell? It's all subjective. The question is do you want to be released from those dreams?" The mocked indifference was proof to Robin that the imp was covering information. If Robin ever wondered about the reality of his dreams he now saw that they reflected the truth more accurately than a mirror. The Dark One was the same shady and wicked imp that was visiting Regina much too often for his liking.

Robin knew he was not telling everything but to know more he feared he had to play along. It took all his willpower to bow his head to a single nod.

The dark sorcerer giggled again fueling Robin's inner turmoil. He went to the room to his right side, throwing a "Come." after them.

Robin and John shared one gaze before they followed the imp into the room just in time to see him procure with a wave of his hand a table full of vials and glasses with liquids and other things. Was that a tongue?

Before Robin could elaborate his examination of the contents, the imp with the skin of a reptile spoke again. "Who is this person you dream about?"

Robin's first reaction was to say something like 'Nobody you know'. He stopped himself before he could betray in any way his own knowledge even if just between the lines. He knew this wizard was no fool and someone who read people better than most could ever dream about. So he chose the most convincingly answer. "Someone I will never meet." The truth of this exclamation was nagging at the side of his thoughts. But this was not the time to sulk.

The imp raised his eyebrows while he poured one liquid from one vial to another liquid. "Because she lives to far away?"

Robin sighed. The irony of this situation did not leave him untouched. "You might say that."

A knowing shimmer appeared in the sorcerer's eyes. Did he know Robin was talking about Regina? How could he know? A cold feeling rushed through Robin's body. Rumplestiltskin had said "she". Why? Because he knew? Because he assumed? Because it was more common?

An awkward silence was settling in the room or at least that was what Robin felt like for nobody said something. This was probably the best time to ask more about the nature of the dreams for the wizard knew more than he had told them yet. Robin cleared his throat."Have ever liking of this occurred to you before? These dreams, I mean."

Rumplestiltskin stirred the mixed liquids. Blue and green colors swirled around and combined themselves to a bluish green. "Yes and no. I've heard of it but I never met someone who suffered from it before."

Scrunching his eyebrows Robin was getting more and more confused. "What is it? Is it a curse of some sorts?"

"Well, you might say 'of some sorts'." The evil wizard giggled maddeningly. He waved his hand in front of the vial containing the mixed liquid. The bluish green turned to a black and thick liquid.

As Robin watched the liquid change its consistence and color, John used the occasion to ask one more question. "So someone did bewitch him?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed as if he was tired with all these questions. He placed the vial on the table and seated himself on the chair at its head. "No, it is more like the flu. It just occurs. But luckily for you," he pointed a finger at Robin wearing a wicked grin, "as with the flu there is an antidote to your problem."

Robin had it with the game of the imp. It was time to use other measures. "And if I don't take it?"

"Robin!" John looked at him shocked. Maybe he was fearing the wizard would punish them for having stolen his time for nothing. But the being ignored John totally, his dark and stern gaze was fixed on Robin.

"You'll end up being unhappy."

A punch in the gut. Robin had to remind himself that the creature in front of him was a manipulative bastard. "How do you know?"

The Dark One brought the fingertips of both his hands together. "Tell me something, when did those dreams start?"

_When I was in need the most,_ Robin thought. "A while ago."

"And have you met the person of your dreams yet?" The imp still wore a severe mask.

Robin shook his head and swallowed. The simple knowledge was gripping his heart in a death grip.

"And you probably never will. So why don't you cut it out when you have no use for them?" Waving his hand in the air to whisk the vial with the potion away the wizard gurgled a short giggle.

Robin scowled in thought as it reappeared in his hand. He feared the imp would not give him any more information. Maybe he would find someone who knew more. "What do you want for exchange?"

Said imp smirked evilly. Whatever it was he wanted for a exchange Robin was not sure he could deny it. "Well I'd say this goes on the house but there is something of yours that could come in handy for me someday."

"What is it?" Robin hoped he could keep all his vital organs remembering the different vials on the table. The leader of a group of bandits was to no use without his tongue. He wouldn't have guessed answer of Rumplestiltskin though.

"A hair."

That was less than expected. No, it was nothing like expected. Was the Dark One making fun of him? "A hair?"

"Yes."

* * *

With the dark grin of Regina's mentor on the mind and a hair less on his head, Robin spared the Dark Castle a last glance. He hoped he would never cross paths with this sorcerer again. As he and John began their journey back to Much, Tuck and the others Robin pulled the vial out of his satchel. His heart ached with the idea of taking the potion. Eyeing the vial containing the black liquid that would destroy his connection to Regina he felt sick. The very idea of taking it was poison to his heart. Nevertheless weighing his options he knew it would be easier to forget about her. It probably was wiser. But how could a mere human being decide about the fates that were binding them both? How could Robin betray his own heart? John had given him a choice. But the options weighed much. Choosing one thing meant loosing the other: Either he would lift the veil that was biting on his sanity or her would loose Regina.

People act because they either search for something or they are running away. Getting rid of these dreams would be easier. Yet, he couldn't stand the thought of loosing Regina. He was tired of running away. Maybe it was time for chasing his dreams. Hope was his comrade-in-arms now.

* * *

A/N: So Robin has the potion now. What next?^^

As some of you might have noticed I am using quotes and lyrics as titles for my chapters. I fear to run out of quotes about dreams. You can leave me a PM or review if you have ideas or wishes. As ever I'd love to read your thoughts and ideas about the story.


End file.
